The Thing Inner Darkness
by Kingy
Summary: Sequel to the Thing, a soldiers team is wiped out at the former outpost 31 but he has no memory of what happened. Also explains how the other crew members of the space craft died. Setting is the main military rescue facility in Alaska as the scientists be


The Thing

Inner Darkness

Written by James King

Prologue

The year is 503 BC it is a time of struggle for most of the world for this is the time of the dark ages a time of turmoil and tragedy for many races across the land. Uncharted and unexplored for the moment was the icy continent of Antarctica. At this period it was part of Russia for the Americans had not yet risen to buy the land from the Russians. For many years lived a quiet yet peaceful race they were use to the coldness and used it to there advantage to stop enemies from invading there lands. The small town known as Ardanvaile was very big, it had a castle, many forts about the city which had walls about it to protect against storms. The city itself was bustling with many villagers and many houses it was ruled by a Viking who sailed there many moons before and settled there with his kin. He was old now and his reign was coming to an end. His three sons were very eager to expand there peaceful and beautiful kingdom to greener lands or maybe to the sea they thought. As the days got colder and food became sparse the brothers decided to head south of there city toward the sea and maybe new lands they thought. In there hearts they wished to return to the lands from which they had come. The brothers led a small company of followers across the cold plains but they found something they did not expect to find. They stumbled upon a great space ship not far from there city, it was giant in size and the brothers thought it a sign from the gods. The men explored the ship and found nothing the three brothers left the ship but were startled by there discovery. The older brother was somewhat different he acted strange and the rest of the company grew worried for they camped that night beside the great ship. The next morning the men awoke and decided to head back to there city for they wished to tell the news to there father of the space craft they had found. When they arrived at the city there father disband them he looked his sons up and down and spoke firmly to them that they were not his sons. The sons then attacked there father who was unguarded and they transformed into creatures unknown to any on earth. The King was dead but the sons now inherited the kingdom. Many days past by and villagers began to become worried for each villager was summoned to the great hall to speak with the brothers but they returned and were different. Many more days past and the villagers banded together to attack the sons who were now defending themselves in the castle. Many of the villagers grew paranoid and didn't know who to trust many killing each other in haste. Finally the villagers raided the castle and burned two of the sons who transformed into the creatures they were. The older son was trapped on top of the castle as the villagers burned him alive but were attacked by there own family members and friends for many of the villagers were The Thing. There is nothing left of the city only snow for The Things still live there silent and waiting for there moment to strike.

Present Day

Day 1

Jack dreamt of green valleys as far as the eye could see he seemed happy there as he floated through the green valley smiling and was at peace. He noticed far off in the distance a small cottage and so being curious he floated toward this cottage. He didn't have to travel far for him to reach the cottage it seemed to appear right next to him as he could see it was old but something was strange about it. The cottage seemed bleak and cold as if unattended the wood was black for some strange reason. Jack noticed that the wood began to decay as if burned and in an instance it began to burn fiercely. He jumped back but he could feel the heat burning his body he yelled in pain as the fire passed away. Jack stood looking at the cottage which was now black as can be for the fire had destroyed it, he floated into the cottage. About Jacks feet were rubble he looked up and saw the roof blow away as he was sucked up and out into the sky toward the sun. He noticed the sun smiling then turn evil toward him as it ate him whole, Jack felt a sharp pain as the everything he saw flashed past his eyes.

Jack felt something sharp running through his arm he suddenly found himself in darkness as he saw a light coming toward him. The light began to get bigger and bigger as a final sharp pain hit him he gasped for air. Jack felt coldness on his skin as he opened his eyes and gasped for air, he noticed a man in a mask looking down at him. He looked to his right and saw two other men standing looking down at him as he noticed a needle in his arm. The surrounding area was full of snow as he felt the cold air blowing against his skin.

"Jack can you here me?" the man had a mask on pulled the needle out of Jacks arm and placed his hands on Jacks face.

The man had an American accent as he spoke through his mask. Jack couldn't talk he felt overwhelmed, he nodded but couldn't remember were he was or what he was doing here. The man stood up and called the other two men over they were clad in big coats which were black they also had rifles slung over there shoulders as they walked toward Jack. The man giving the orders had a medical badge on his arm and was dressed the same as the other two men. They lifted Jack with ease as they carried him over to a chopper which was stationery on the ground. Jack could see to his right rubble and burnt out buildings he then looked to his front and could see the choppers engines beginning to start as the medical man jumped in and helped Jack up into the back were the other two men sat beside Jack. He sat with his back against the rear of the chopper as the two men with guns sat looking out over the cold land as the medical man looked at Jack.

"Jack I know you probably don't know what's going on but we need to get you back to base for examination your probably suffering from concussion." he then patted Jack on the shoulder and sat in silence as the chopper flew through the air.

Jack just sat glancing about the chopper taking it all in he felt something coming back to him a memory of flying in a chopper before. As he touched the cold metal of the chopper he felt sharp pains rush through his head and he remembered what kind of chopper it was.

"This is a Bell Huey UH-1 modified rescue helicopter is it not?" Jack yelled this out loud without realising as the medical officer glanced back at him and tilted his head.

"Yes it is Jack" he laughed and carried on looking out over the snowy plains.

As the medical man looked out the side of the chopper Jack noticed a helicopter landing pad with four red lights around the big 'H' in the middle. The chopper slowly descended as Jack could see a large tower to the right of the helicopter pad with a soldier in it he also noticed many jeeps parked about the area with a main building covered in snow just behind the helicopter pad. The chopper was know stationed as the men jumped off Jack slowly followed and was helped from the chopper. The men headed to a small metal door which wasn't far from the landing pad. The medical officer punched in a few digits on the panel next to the door. There was a noise heard as the door unlocked and the men walked through. The men were now at the top of a staircase which descended down further into the base. To the right of the stairs was a room which seemed to be a storage area. The men placed there backpacks in this room they then moved on down the steps. Along the walls were many blues lights and particles of ice were about the area. They reached the bottom and were facing windows with a sliding door in the centre. Through the windows Jack noticed two security officers sitting watching T.V.

"Medical officer Patrick O'Conner requesting entry into base, id number 26893 reporting back from a rescue operation need immediate access to medical labs" the security men never budged but Jack noticed Patrick was looking into a monitor were his eyes were scanned.

The sliding door opened as the men entered through them and noticed they were standing in a corridor with had an elevator in front of them and to there right a sign which read 'Dorms'. The men turned left down the metal corridor which led to a elevator they stepped in as Patrick clicked a button which had marked on it 'Medical Labs'. The elevator went further down deeper into the base; it finally stopped as they disembarked the rusty old elevator. They were now positioned outside double steel doors were a security guard was stationed he was sitting drinking coffee and reading a paper as he looked up at the men.

"Id please" his eyebrow rose as he said this.

Patrick handed him authorisation as he nodded and the doors opened, the men then headed through. The men were now in a corridor with carpet to there right was a small office with a man was typing on a computer. In front of them was another sliding door it was see through and inside it was a chamber filled with various science equipment above the door read contamination and testing chamber. To there left seemed to be a medical room filled with medical equipment and many beds were there was a man injured laying asleep in the far corner. The men walked into the room and Patrick pointed to a bed next to the patient as Jack sat on the bed twiddling his thumbs as Patrick walked over to a medical cupboard.

"Fellas will ya wait outside" Patrick smiled at the men who still had there masks on they then nodded and waited outside the room.

Patrick took of his mask and he was a very youthful looking man he had stubble and brown hair. His eyes were green and he had jet black eye brows as he glanced over to Jack.

"So what can you remember Jack?" he smiled at Jack as he gathered various needles and other medical equipment from the cupboard.

Jack shrugged his shoulders "Only thing I remember is being in a chopper, something came back to me when I was in the chopper before, ya know?" he raised his eyebrows as he looked at Jack.

"Yeah sounds about right everything will come back to you in the end. How about the base, remember anything here?" Jack shook his head as Patrick walked over to him with a needle filled with some sort of chemical "Ok Jack this will hurt for a split second it's a sort of energy boost lets say. You will begin to remember things faster, well hopefully" he smiled as Jack rolled up his sleeve and looked at the ceiling.

Patrick rapped a rubber band around Jacks left hand arm as he tapped it several times and injected the needle. Jack surprisingly never moved as if he never felt it and Patrick looked at him funny.

Patrick pulled the needle out and removed the rubber band "Well you didn't seem to flinch" he smiled and turned and placed the needle and band on the table as he thought to himself.

As Patrick turned to Jack three soldiers entered the room and a tall man in army officer clothing he seemed to be in charge as the men parted when he entered.

"Ah Captain O'Conner I see you have made the Major comfortable" the officer removed his hat and placed it under his left hand arm as he walked forward with sheer confidence.

The officer had a blue uniform on and had black hair he also had black eyes which were cold, he also seemed to be in his four ties.

"General I didn't know you were on base I would have cleaned the lab" Patrick became anxious.

"Not a problem Captain you've done an excellent job I am only here to see the Major and to question what happened on the mission and why it went wrong. If you please Captain would you and your men please head to the debriefing room I will see you there. Oh and is Jack finished with you in other words is he healthy?" he had his full attention on Patrick as he spoke.

"Yes he is healthy sir but he is suffering from memory loss I have given him a shot to speed up his energy cells in his brain so they function better his memory will return shortly" Patrick saluted the General and left with his men following.

The General pulled up a chair as he sat down opposite Jack who seemed nervous now as he looked at the other three soldiers who spread themselves out looking at Jack.

"Very reliable soldier is O'Connor very reliable indeed. Anyway Jack you're probably a little bit confused but I will enlighten you on current events. This base is a rescue base basically, we are sent all over this god forsaken continent in case any of our research colonies need help or lose contact with us. Outpost 31 was due to call in after the snow storm but they never we then despatched you and your team to investigate what happened. On arrival you reported in that the base was destroyed and there were no survivors, that was the last transmission off you. We tried contacting you again but there was no reply so we sent a medical team in to see if you needed assistance. Instead four hours after your transmission Patrick's medical team found you unconscious. Now I want to know what happened Jack were are the other six men and how come you're the only survivor?" the general looked into Jacks eyes as Jack went blank his eyes shut as he felt something surge through his brain.

Jack could see his men leaving the helicopter as he gave the orders to search the area, the flashback then jumped ahead to see his men arguing about something and looking at Jack funny. He opened his eyes and could see the General looking directly at him he could then see images of his men killing each other fighting and accusing each other of something he couldn't work out.

"Well Jack!" he looked angry now.

"General Marino sir I only remember my men arguing over something I cant make out what it was but they began to attack each other, that's all I honestly remember sir" Jack frowned and looked to the ground holding his head in his hands.

"Attacking each other? That's insane Major you weren't exactly out there forever. Ok Jack ill let you think it over but my team have reported that the Norwegians also found there own research base destroyed and all there personal killed which sounds very strange indeed, I am sending a team over there now to see what's happening" the General left as his men followed him.

Norwegian Base

Three transport helicopters descended about the rubble which was the Norwegian base it was burned to the ground but parts of the base were still intact. Out of the first helicopter were six soldiers clad in winter equipment they all had a submachine equipped and were led by a soldier who was dressed in a blue winter uniform all of the men had backpacks on., on each of there arms were the U.S army badge.

"Ok stick close we need to search the area before the storm comes in otherwise were trapped here" the leader looked about to the men.

"Sir im picking up heat readings from inside the complex its distorted but very strong Col." The man had some sort of tracking device in his hand as he spoke through the mask he was wearing.

The Col nodded as the men followed him into the base, out of the two other helicopters disembarked five scientists and five soldiers who were sent to protect the scientists. The Colonel and his men were now in the entrance corridor which was burned very badly they walked up stairs in front of them which led to a door with an axe through it. The door was half open as the men cocked there weapons, the men burst into the room using there regular pattern of manoeuvring. The men spread out across the room covering every angle, the Colonel noticed a man frozen in his chair with his wrists cut he then looked about the room and used hand signals to the men as they followed. The men now entered through another door at the back of the room which led into a sort of garage area were a big block of ice was kept.

"Sgt. Montigue, radio in the science team, tell them the entrance is clear we've found something of interest for them" the colonel looked carefully at the ice "Don't touch nothing men" he rested his gun across his arm as the men waited for the science team to make there way through to them.

After a few minutes the science team entered clad in white coats and ski masks, they all began to mumble to themselves as they circled the ice block and used various reading equipment which they had. One of the scientists glanced over at the Colonel who was standing looking out the back of the garage which was smashed open.

"Ah Alec long time my friend" Alec turned to the scientist who seemed to be Russian.

"Harry is that you? Good god I didn't know they transferred you to this shit whole. How you been doing?" Alec patted the scientists shoulder and laughed.

"Yea well they transferred some of the best scientists from all over the world to here we don't know why but this place is bugging me, very spooky"

"Yea you can say that again, should have seen outpost 31 we flew by on the way here it's a mess"

"Yea I heard seems the same thing that happened here happened there also. Listen Alec could you and your men search the inner part of the base we need some records of what happened and what they found in this ice block"

Alec nodded as he gave the word and his men followed him back into the base and through to the entrance corridor. They now headed down a long corridor and saw a door barricaded up. Alec heaved the door with two other soldiers as it smashed open and they fell in. Alec got to his feet with the other two soldiers and saw a burnt blob in the corner of the room with burnt blood all about the walls.

"My god" Alec stood in amazement as the rest of the soldiers entered cautiously "Bet the science guys would have a field day with this what the hell is that blob it looks well sort of human" Alec waved his arm in the air as the men spread around the room "Remember don't touch nothing!" the men walked steadily now.

As they moved Alec walked over to the blob on the floor and crouched down beside it he then looked to his right and could see a rifle on the floor with some kind of residue over it with shell casing all about his feet.

"Some kind of fire fight happened here looks to be the Norwegians went mad" he stood up now and pulled his radio out of his pocket "Harry come in over" he paused as the radio crackled.

"Yes Alec what is it over?"

"Well Harry I think we have found something of interest for your biological team you better get over here, ill send two of my men to come get you guys" Alec switched the radio off as he nodded to two soldiers who were by the door and they ran down the corridor.

Alec pulled off his mask and rubbed his hand with his face he then sighed, Alec was a rugged looking man with stubble and black eye brows he also had brown hair which was combed to the right. His eyes were like coal as he pondered his next move for there was a door half smashed open at the back of the room. Alec moved his fingers toward the door as the men assembled on his position and entered the other room. As they entered two of soldiers shrieked in horror for the room was a blood bath there were three body's all about the room they seemed to be human but one of them had three arms with one coming out of the middle and its face seemed split in two. The other two bodies seemed to be connected to it for its arms seemed fused with the other bodies. The walls and ceiling were filled with blood and other parts of the human body, on the ceiling was a burnt figure it was burnt beyond recognition and the other bodies were slightly burned.

"Everyone out now!" Alec left the room holding his mask in his hand and his face turned pale.

The men looked to him as Harry and the other soldiers and scientists entered the room and were smiling.

"Well Alec what did you..." he looked down at the blob on the floor and gasped.

"You don't want to go in the back room believe me" Alec sat down upon the desk and sighed.

Harry walked over to Alec paying no heed to the blob in the corner as the other science personal examined the blob with probing tools and other such science equipment.

"Alec are you ok?" Harry look firmly at Alec who was looking at the ground in shock.

"They prepare you in the army to see death for you I see it all the time in war, but Harry that's more than death it's a massacre in that room I don't know what attacked them but my god its not natural at all" he glanced up at Harry who seemed intrigued by what was in the back room.

Harry walked over to the room with two of his soldier guards following he entered followed by the other science personal as they examined the figures. After minutes of examining Harry came back out and many of the scientists were being sick around the room for what they had seen was horrific. Harry looked over at Alec then pulled out a radio.

"Base this is Dr. Harry Stanton I wish to extract various samples to take back to base for further examination please prepare the lab over" there was a crackle.

"This is HQ over your request is accepted by the General we await your arrival" the radio went dead.

Alec looked over to Harry frowning "You sure you know what you got there Harry? I fear your in over ya head here" he jumped from the desk and his men followed as he left the room.

"Yes Alec it's something we can't ignore where going to do full examination of the bodies" Alec turned and sighed as he left the room.

Alec and his men entered the helicopter which took off heading back to base; it took the science team an hour to take the bodies out of the base and aboard the helicopter. The bodies were carefully placed in rubber bags which were securely closed in total they placed three of the bodies aboard and destroyed the rest of the base by burning it to the ground and covering the rubble with snow. Harry was close at hand to witness the destruction of the base as he went over various notes which had been found in the base. The notes were in Norwegian and he needed to get them back to base for analysis and translation. Harry sat in the chopper as it took off with science personal and other soldiers in the chopper, the bodies were in the back of the chopper in the storage area. As the chopper flew across the snowy land Harry looked cautiously back at the bags filled with the bodies and he became worried for maybe Alec was right maybe he was in over his head.

American Military & Science Base

Harry didn't care for that now he wanted results and his Nobel Prize for the find of the century he was becoming obsessed with his find. After a short trip the chopper descended into the base as another science team clad in white uniforms carried the bodies from the chopper down into the base. The storm was beginning to start as snow began to swirl about the area and the men new this. Harry stumbled out of the chopper as all the men entered the base as the metal door slammed shut and a noise was heard locking it. Harry stood and shuddered for a strange reason he was scared but also excited. The men were now in the lab area as the bodies were placed on surgical tables around the lab as Harry and other science personal stood excited like children. Harry looked about the room and yawned he stretched his arms and frowned looking at his notes he had found.

"Ok people lets call it a day and begin first thing tomorrow, I want this room locked and secured with a guard watching it"

There was a sigh among the men and women but they then nodded and left the room as Harry stood looking at the bodies then turned and sealed the door. They all left and headed for the dorms Harry walked down the corridor and came to a corridor which Patrick and Jack had passed early on. Harry walked through the dormitory doors and entered a room with couches, pool table and vending machines there was also a television and juke box. Harry noticed that Patrick was sitting on the couch watching television and Alec was over at the bar in the corner of the room sipping a beer as he also watched the television from his position. There was also other various men sitting all about the place, the pool table was occupied by a women and man who were playing being watched by three soldiers.

"Beat your ass again Johnny boy you need some practice baby" the women leant against her snooker queue she was a reasonable height and had brown hair, her eyes were blue and she wore an army vest with dog tags and combat pants with boots on.

"Listen Emma hunny I let you win and you calling me baby now so does this mean I got a chance" Johnny winked as he looked to the other soldiers and they cheered him. He has blonde hair which was short and also wore army attire similar to Emma's he was tall and thin and had green eyes.

She smiled as she walked around the table and began to place the snooker balls into the triangle as Johnny chalked his snooker queue as he chewed a toothpick. Harry smiled and walked down to the bar as he sat next to Alec who didn't notice him.

"You took your time" Alec didn't glance to Harry but smiled and sipped his drink, he had a shirt on and jeans.

"Yeah had a lot to do, ended up destroying the whole base and bringing back only three of the bodies.

"Yeah I heard, I was speaking to Patrick early on he told me Jack is in medical lab under lock down and the General paid him a personal visit.

"No I didn't my god wonder what happened and the god damn Generals here Jesus he will want results" Harry turned toward the bar and placed his notes on it.

"Ah you found some information?" Alec glanced to the papers.

"Yeah need to translate them before the examination of the bodies in the morning" Harry grabbed the notes and stood up slowly as he looked about the room stretching.

"Listen Harry be careful you may find something in those notes you won't like" Alec looked at him firmly and turned away toward the T.V. as he sipped more of his whiskey.

Harry looked at him strange and headed through a door to the rear of the room he walked through the door and into a corridor with many doors either side of the corridor with names on plaques next to the doors. Harry walked down a few yards and opened the door as the label read 'Harry Stark'. Harry entered his room which had a bed a desk with computer on it and various books all about the floor, he also had a wardrobe which has clothes hanging out of it. He took of his coat and through it onto his bed as he turned on the computer and sat at the chair by the desk. He placed the notes on the desk and rubbed his eyes as the screen came to life. He then began to punch in various commands on the keyboard. He then launched a program which seemed to be a translation wizard. Harry glared at the screen contemplating what to do next he seemed stuck, his eye brow raised and he walked over to his cupboard and grabbed a bottle of whiskey from under his coat.

Alec sat at the bar looking at the television but paying no attention to it, he seemed to be in a world of his own. He glanced over to Patrick who seemed to be really interested in the program which was on the television. Over at the pool table Alec could see Emma arguing with the other men as she racked up another game of pool. He smirked and left his stool carrying his beer, he sat beside Patrick and placed his feet on the coffee table in front of him much to the dislike of Patrick who hated dirty things.

"Do you mind Alec just cleaned that table before and your dirty boots don't help" he glanced raising an eyebrow at Alec who sipped his beer and removed his feet from the table.

"Sure thing Paddy, listen what's the deal with Jack? I hear you found him in a state" Alec glanced back to the television as Patrick tilted his head and looked at Alec with a frown.

"Lets just say Jack isn't himself Alec its over my head I cant say anymore, the General would have my balls if he found out I was talking about this" Patrick sighed and placed his arm on the armrest looking back at the television.

"Ok buddy, by the way did you find anything else strange around the area where you found Jack?" Alec placed his beer on the table and placed his hand into his trouser pocket revealing a packet of cigarettes and a lighter.

"No Alec only found Jack out cold in the snow, and do you mind I hate smokers!" Patrick frowned looking firmly at Alec who placed the cigarettes and lighter on the table and picked up his beer and began to drink it.

"Fine ill wait till you go to bed, I guess you heard about the bodies we brought in from the Norwegian base, we found lets say disfigured remains of the people" Alec looked over Patrick's shoulder making sure no one was listening.

"Bodies? Are they being kept in the med lab area?" Patrick became interested now.

"Yeah the science lab Harry Stark is in charge of the research he has locked the entire lab area off limits" Alec sipped more of his beer.

"Hmmm ill look into this more my patient Jack is down in medical bay next to the science lab" Patrick stood up and walked toward the door that Harry went through.

"Hey Paddy were you goin?" Alec shouted over at Patrick as he leant over the couch.

"To bed Alec, good night" Alec didn't buy it as Patrick walked through the door.

Alec turned and finished his beer off he then looked at the television and noticed that Patrick had been watching some sort of program about DNA. Alec placed his beer on the table and lit a cigarette as he puffed he sat back and smiled.

Day 2

Alec could hear an alarm sounding throughout the base he opened his eyes and could see his red alarm on the wall flashing. His sat up rubbing his eyes and knocked a bottle of whiskey over which was next to his bed. Suddenly his door burst open and Johnny came in he had a rifle and had no shoes on only his vest and boxer shorts.

"Alec we need you down in medical lab urgently, Jack has gone hes escaped and one of the guards is hurt badly" Alec frowned and grabbed his boots quickly putting them on.

"Do you know were he's heading?" Alec already had his pants on and his vest as he grabbed his side arm from his desk.

"Yes we have cornered off the corridor leading to the exit and elevator which leads to the higher levels" Johnny glanced about the room and frowned for Alec's room was a mess.

"Yeah I know I need to clean up, ok come on" Johnny nodded as he led Alec out of his room.

The two men were in the corridor with many of the soldiers in there underwear standing by there rooms wondering what was going on. Alec and Johnny ran through the lounge and into the corridor by the elevator were three soldiers stood with rifles aimed ahead of them.

"I gather he hasn't gotten out of med lab yet" the soldiers nodded.

Alec walked past the soldiers as Johnny followed him; they headed down the metal corridor to the elevator which wasn't there.

"Ok Johnny we'll have to take the ladder down, mind your step it's a long way down" Alec winked to Johnny as he began to climb the ladder down through the elevator shaft.

Johnny followed slinging his rifle over his shoulder he looked down and could see Alec descended with ease; he also noticed the elevator was half way up the shaft.

"Alec! The elevator seems to have stopped dead" Alec looked up placing one finger over his mouth; Johnny nodded as they slowly climbed down.

Alec was above the shaft as he slowly climbed on top of it cocking his pistol he then peered through the opening as he noticed a guard laying by the door his head bleeding. The guard saw Alec as he moved his eyes to the opposite direction of Alec as to warn him. Suddenly Alec felt a thud from behind he then fell into the elevator and landed on his shoulder as his gun fell across the elevator. Jack jumped down and picked up the gun holding it to Alec's head who scrambled across the floor trying to get to his feet.

"Alec? You got to help me I can't let anyone go down there, those things are down there!" Jack was shaking and seemed nervous his shirt had blood on it and he had no shoes on only his army pants.

"Listen Jack the base has been alerted I have backup coming, just throw down the gun and we can talk about this, what do you mean those things?" Alec got to his feet and put his hand in front of him as to calm Jack down.

"No talking wont get us anywhere, lets just say I remembered what happened to me and my men I wont allow those things to do the same to this place" above Jack came Johnny crashing through the opening knocking Jack against the side of the elevator as a gun shot was heard.

Alec quickly helped Johnny as they wrestled Jack to the ground; Alec turned Jack over placing his hands behind his back. Alec placed his knee on Jack's back as he looked to Johnny who held his stomach for Jack had shot Johnny.

"Shit im sorry sir" Johnny collapsed holding his stomach.

"Hey you help him and get this elevator back down right now!" the guard quickly activated the elevator as they descended, he quickly tended to Johnny.

"Listen Alec I didn't mean for Johnny to get hurt, you got to believe me those bodies they brought back aren't dead! I could hear them through the night" Jack stopped wriggling as Alec frowned but didn't take any heed to this.

The elevator stopped as the guard opened the door Alec noticed two guards laying against a metal door which was open. Alec picked Jack up and flung him against the wall holding him at gun point. The guard picked Johnny up struggling but managed to get him out of the elevator. Alec pushed Jack forward through the metal door as the guard followed both men carrying Johnny.

"Are these guards alive Jack?" Alec spun Jack around holding the gun to his head.

"Yes Alec" he sighed and turned back around.

Alec urged him forward as he opened the door into the medical lab the guard followed placing Johnny on a medical table as the injured man from the day before lay on one of the beds still asleep. Jack sat on the bed next to the man as Alec kept him at gun point.

"Get Patrick on the radio tell him to get down here with more men we have the situation under control, use the radio over there"

The guard nodded as he contacted Patrick over the radio, Alec glared at Jack who sat motionless on the bed looking at Alec.

"Tell me Alec what do you think of those things in the other room there, I can tell you feel something's not quiet right" Jack smirked then looked over at Johnny he then sighed.

"I have my doubts yes but it doesn't mean you can go around attacking personal now does it" as they spoke Patrick came through the door with Emma and another soldier behind them stood Harry with two of his science colleagues.

"Johnny!" Emma ran over to the table and looked concerned for her friend, she then looked angrily over at Jack who sat staring into space.

Patrick ran over to the table and held a medical case he quickly opened it and began to tend to Johnny.

"Chris place the good Major under arrest" Chris walked over holding his rifle at Jack as he placed handcuffs on Jack who didn't resist but sighed.

Alec placed his gun in his holster as he walked over to Patrick who was busy injecting morphine into Johnny.

"Is he going to be ok Patrick?" Alec looked concerned for Johnny as he looked down at him.

"Yes thankfully the bullet didn't hit any major arteries I am going to have to remove the bullet now before it becomes harder to locate" Alec looked relieved and nodded.

"Emma will you stay with Patrick and help him" he placed his hand on Emma's shoulder.

"Yes colonel I will" Alec smiled at Emma who walked over to Patrick but glared hatefully at Jack.

"Ok Chris bring the Major with us were going up to main headquarters the General needs to know what has happened" Alec walked out of the room followed by Chris who urged Jack forward, Harry stood blocking Alec's path.

"What's going on Alec?" Harry looked directly at Alec, he was in the same clothes as the day before and seemed high on caffeine.

"Nothing the Major has gone let's say a bit loopy, could you and your men tend to the injured guards by the doorway" Harry nodded as he stepped aside.

"Are the bodies still ok though he didn't get into the medical lab did he?" Alec turned and seemed confused.

"No the labs are ok, but tell me Harry why would Jack want to break in there?" Alec became suspicious now.

"Oh no, nothing it's just we begin our tests today" he smiled nervously.

Alec nodded and frowned as he turned and headed to the elevator followed by Jack and Chris. They entered the elevator as Chris kept his eyes fixed on Jack who was smirking and looking directly at the door. Alec was deep in thought as he looked straight up through the opening.

"I know what you're thinking Alec. Your beginning to believe me now but don't worry you will find out soon enough, you all will" Alec looked to Jack who looked back at him.

The elevator halted as the three men exited it they now headed down the corridor and entered the main elevator were two soldiers were standing.

"Everything's under control men I suggest you get down to medical lab and help out with the injured were taking the Major up to see the general" the three men entered the elevator as Chris pressed the button and the lift went up.

The men left the elevator as they now stood in a corridor with chairs and vending machines at either end. Straight ahead was a reception area which had a women standing behind a desk typing away at a computer. To the right was a sign which said 'Command centre' to the left was a sign which read 'Vehicle bay & detention area' Alec walked up to the desk as he leant over it.

"Hi I am Colonel Alec O' Riley I wish to place Major Jack Cain under arrest and take him to the detention area, I also wish to see the General as it is urgent" the women looked up at Alec as she raised an eyebrow, the women had blonde hair and blue eyes she wore a green army uniform and her hair was tied in a bun.

"Yes one moment please Colonel" the women picked up a phone "Hi Sue its Lisa Colonel O' Riley wish's to speak with the General, is he available?" she paused for a moment then nodded and placed the phone down "Ok Colonel the General will see you down in detention area in ten minutes, here are forms you will need to fill in" she smiled and turned back to her computer.

Alec looked at the papers and frowned he then walked down toward the detention area. As they walked Alec through the papers in a nearby bin, he then opened a metal door, which led into another corridor. To their left was sliding metal doors with a guard stationed there.

"Listen pal im Colonel O' Riley and we need to place Major Cain in one of your cells for the time being as the General is on his way down here to speak with us, can you take him off our hands?" the guard looked up at the men and nodded he then took Jack through the doors and down a few steps into the cell were Alec and Chris couldn't go.

"Guess we wait here then Colonel" Alec nodded as they waited in the corridor for the General.

To there right was a three chairs, Alec sat down as Chris stood against the wall. To the end of the corridor was a single wooden door which red Vehicle bay on it. The men waited about fifteen minutes when the General came through the door holding papers he seemed to be in a rush.

"What is it Colonel im pretty busy it better be important" he looked to Alec.

"Well sir I know you spoke to Jack Cain yesterday and well sir this morning he went a bit crazy and attacked three of our staff and shot one of my men who is alive I may add. I've just placed him in the detention area one of the guards took him down a while ago" the general gasped then his eyes turned into fire.

"Who told you of our meeting, it doesn't matter anyway, listen Alec you take your soldier and go back to the barracks me and my men will take over here" the general became tenser as Alec looked confused.

Alec never argued but nodded as Chris and Alec saluted the General and left down the corridor and back to the elevator, they waited for the elevator to come back up.

"Don't you think that was a bit strange sir?" Chris looked to Alec who was thinking.

Alec turned and looked to Chris then headed back down to the detention area followed by Chris. They entered the corridor and noticed the General had gone they then headed down into the detention area. They headed down steps and came to a dark corridor with three holding cells. The General was sitting on a chair in front of the first cell with two guards standing either side.

"General with due respect I need to hear what Jack has to say I know you will pull rank but he's injured a few of my men I demand to know why" the General turned but didn't seem angry.

"Fine" he then turned toward Jack who sat on a rusty bed hands still bound "Ok Jack tell me everything" Jack was sweating and looked to the ground.

"We landed me and my six men we secured the landing zone as the chopper took off. We found nothing only rubble as the men searched the area; I decided to pair the men off to search the entire area. It wasn't long before I noticed something was up I found a recording from one of the personal who were posted to this station it explained some rather interesting stuff. I thought nothing of it as me and my other soldier headed back to the rendezvous point. We arrived and found only two men who were waiting we radioed the others but no response I then told the men to stay put while I search for my men. I found something horrible one of my men was being consumed by another one of my men but he was different his body was bigger he seemed to have mutated or something I couldn't figure it out the storm was getting worse and I couldn't see them. I felt the coldness running through my body so I had to act quickly, I ran over to where my men were being attacked but found nothing I then backtracked to the rendezvous point were I saw three of my men fighting rolling in the snow. I ran over to help but suddenly one of the men began to shake and foam the other men stood next to me drawing there guns to shoot the soldier. I could hear commotion from behind and as I turned I was knocked across the head and collapsed. The next thing I remember is seeing my men killing each other as I struggled to find shelter. I managed to find shelter and collapsed, the next thing I hear is Patrick's voice and then they brought me back to base" Jack sighed and bowed his head shaking it back and forth.

"Ok Major thank you for telling us this as your memory has returned. Ok Alec would you mind leaving now I wish to take Jack for further questioning regarding the incident and I could probably use Harry's expertise here on why the men attacked each other"

Alec nodded and looked at Jack feeling sad for him as Chris followed Alec saluting the General. The two men headed back to the elevator as Alec glanced through reception and could see through the window that the storm had indeed begun for snow was filling up past the window burying the base. The elevator descended as Alec began to think thoughtfully to himself.

"Don't you think this whole thing is a bit well strange Chris" he glanced over at Chris who looked back at him.

"Well sir I don't know what to think but I know what I do need is a good cup of coffee" he smiled at Alec.

"Yeah but you wont get a decent cup here the coffee is terrible" Alec gave a warm smile as the elevator halted.

The men headed to there bedrooms as Alec waved farewell to Chris who entered his room further down the hall as Alec entered his. He sat on his bed placing his gun beside him as he sat in thought. He sat there in silence a crackle was heard on the overhead speakers which ran through the entire base.

"This is science officer Harry Stark will all science personal please head down to medical lab for the examination of the findings, thank you" the radio went dead as Alec looked up frowning.

Alec laid himself on the bed as he looked at the ceiling he suddenly felt weary and fell into a deep sleep.

Medical Lab

Harry was standing as he placed the microphone away from his mouth as he stood with white overalls on. He placed the microphone on the table next to a computer as he looked at the bodies on the table. He had a white protection mask on as did most of the other scientists.

"Ok we will have to wait for the rest of them to get here before we begin" as Harry spoke the other four scientists nodded they were all in the same attire as Harry.

Harry walked over to a small table with a tray on full of various medical equipment. He glanced up and in front of him lay one of the bodies on a table, the body had been cut away from the other bodies as it was connected to them all. The door behind them opened as two science personal came rushing in nodding as they entered.

"Sorry were late sir" the woman was out of breath as she spoke and headed over to the medical table next to Harry.

"Not a problem Marlene" he stood next to Marlene as she handed him a cutting device "Make a not, starting of examination 0800 hours" Harry was looking at the clock on the wall as he spoke.

One of the science personal was sitting on a chair in the corner recording all what Harry was saying. Harry slowly moved the cutting tool closer to the chest area of the body which was burned severely and had various disfigured parts all about it.

"I am about to cut in the upper part of the body" Harry pierced the skin as he slowly cut down from the upper part of the body down to the middle "Doesn't seem to be any blood, strange indeed" no blood came out of the wound as Harry looked closer at the cut he had made.

Harry cut aside parts of the skin as he could see inside the body, he noticed that all the organs seemed intact but there was a slight problem.

"There seems to be a heart but next to it seems to be another one half formed, very odd indeed" Harry stood back and placed the tool on the table as he stepped back away from the table.

The other scientists walked over to the table and gasped as they looked closer at the organs. Harry turned and walked out of the room he seemed to be acting strange he was shocked at what he saw. He left the room and headed for the medical room to his right were Johnny was lying being treated on the bed by Emma who was sitting next to him. Patrick was typing on the computer at the far end of the room as three more patients lay in the beds asleep. Harry walked over to Patrick as he removed his mask and gloves.

"Patrick can I have a word please" Patrick turned on his chair and looked up at Harry who looked shocked.

"Yeah Harry what's up?" Patrick removed his glasses and stood up.

"Something strange, you know the bodies we brought in well I cut one of them open and found two hearts its weird you should have a look" Harry sighed as Patrick frowned.

"Strange indeed ill get suited up" Patrick headed to the cupboard to his left and opened it to reveal white suits.

2 hours later

Command centre

General Marino was standing in front of a monitor which showed the medical examination room were Harry had been studying the bodies that morning. The Command centre had many monitors and various other computer equipment were positioned all about the centre of the room in a circle. There was also a bigger monitor on the wall near the exit door. The General stood with four other soldiers positioned about the room typing away. The General looked to his right and looked directly at a soldier who seemed to be in similar uniform to the General.

"Captain Wood something tells me that the Norweigan and the American base incidents were linked and the incident involving Major Jack Cain. I think we need to have a little word with Major Cain and show him the bodies see if it refreshes his memory. To be honest though Captain I am not that concerned about what happened to the men but I think we have found something very interesting here HQ will be very interested in this I am sure" he grinned at Captain wood, a medium size man with brown hair and dark eyes he was a sturdy looking man seemed very loyal to the General.

"Yes sir I m sure the Bio tech teams will be very interested in this, do you want me to take a closer look at those bodies and the examinations?" he looked firmly at the General.

"No Captain but I want you to keep a close eye on everyone who enters and leaves that room" Captain Wood nodded as he left the room.

The General switched the monitor off and left the room heading past the reception were Captain Wood stood talking to the secretary. The General entered the holding cells and followed the guard down to Jacks cell were he lay on the bed.

"Good morning Major" the General stood smiling as Jack got to his feet slowly "I want to show you something that may interest you" the General nodded as the guard cuffed Jack and led him out of the cell up and out of the holding cells.

The three men now headed for the elevator, they entered as the lift went down. Jack stood looking confused as to what was going on, the General stood smiling as the guard kept his eye on Jack.

"So what's this all about sir?" Jack looked worried now.

"You will see" General Marino glanced to Jack.

The elevator stopped as they exited and headed past soldiers who saluted the General. The three men stepped in another elevator as it went down into the medical labs below. The three men past security and headed to the main lab doors were Harry and the other scientists were operating.

"Take a look through the glass Jack those are the bodies of the Norwegians Colonel O' Riley and his team brought them back" Jack gasped as he jumped back in horror he then fell to one knee.

Things flashed through Jack's mind he could remember more horrific things now, twisted images of his men changing into monsters.

"General you need to destroy those bodies there a danger to the base and all the people who have come in contact with the bodies, they should be watched carefully" Jack looked up his eyes more evil now.

"Calm down Major everything is under control what harm can those dead bodies do?" he laughed "Come on have a cup of coffee in the medical room" he walked into the medical room were Johnny and Emma were and other patients, Patrick was also there injecting something into Johnny, Jack followed with the guard.

Harry left the operating room and followed the General as two other scientists followed Harry and sat in the medical room leaving two science personal in the operating room.

"Captain O' Connor I hope were not disturbing you, I just wish a cup of coffee for me and the Major" Patrick turned and nodded to the General "So how are the experiments going Dr Stark?" the General sat on a stool next to the computer desk Patrick was standing beside as he glanced over to Harry who removed was sweating.

"Those suits are god damn hot I tell you, well for your information General we have made an unbelievable discovery" Harry walked over to the sink at the far end of the room and swilled his face then sighed as the other two scientists followed and began to drink water.

"Well Dr please carry on" General Marino smiled as he folded his arms and glanced up at Jack who seemed to be in shock.

"Well sir it seems well the bodies have duplicated organs well nearly duplicated to perfection it seems the bodies were not finishing copying certain organs. We don't know what the technology is but my god imagine the things we could do if we could duplicate organs" suddenly the scientist beside Harry dropped his glass of water which smashed to the ground as Harry turned to him and frowned.

The scientist pointed at the window as everyone in the room turned to see one of the scientists was being thrown up about in the air by the body which they had operated on. The man was being tossed up and down as the women scientists was trying hectically to reach the doorway but parts of the body began to grow as it blocked her path. What seemed to be the head was eating the man who was motionless being tossed about the room as the rest of the body began to change as the bodies legs tore apart and headed for the women.

"Holy shit!" Emma quickly grabbed her pistol as she headed out of the room.

The General was sitting in shock as the guard stood in shock as Jack shoved him to the ground and grabbed the guard's gun holding it to the Generals head point blank.

"I warned you!" he stood looking back to the door as Emma tried to the open the door and help the scientists as Harry and the other two scientists ran to her as Patrick stood up slowly and looked at Jack.

"Jack put the god damn gun down we need help in there come on!" Jack grew angry now.

"There is no point I told you they duplicate the bodies there already dead you don't understand" Jack grabbed the General and moved back through the door and past Emma and Harry.

"Why wont the god damn door open" Emma starred at Harry who was pressing many buttons on the panel but the door wouldn't open as an alarm was sounded.

They all turned to see Johnny slumped next to the alarm beside his bed, suddenly red lights began to flash in the operating room as the lights went out in the operating room. After a few seconds the lights came back on and they could blood on the window as the ventilation shaft was smashed to pieces leaving no bodies in the room only blood.

"Shit!" Emma yelled as she ran toward Jack who was heading for the elevator holding the General still.

"Stay back" Jack pointed the gun at her and fired a shot to the right of her to startle her "I am not getting caught this time" he opened the elevator as it began to go up.

The lift began to move up slowly as Jack looked up and then to the General who seemed to be calm.

"Well Jack the emergency team will be at the top of the elevator waiting to blow you away" he looked directly at Jack.

"Your more concerned about that, you are crazy don't you realise that thing is out now it will be roaming this facility as one of us soon enough" suddenly the elevator stopped and the lights went out as Jack felt something shake the elevator.

Jack looked up and fired three pistol shots and could see a shadow moving above the elevator but it didn't look human. Jack crouched down as did the General suddenly the lights came back on and they could see the body from the examination chamber it was still deformed which surprised Jack who thought it would have changed by now. The creature made a strange noise but then retreated back into the ventilation chamber Jack was surprised he was more in shock now. The lift seemed to be stuck as Jack began to climb and urged the General to follow.

"Come on unless you want to wait for that thing to come back" the General nodded as he struggled to climb and keep up with Jack who was climbing the metal frames about the lift.

Jack made it to the top and heaved himself up only to be smashed in the head by a soldier with a rifle as he slumped into darkness.

Medical Lab area (same time)

Patrick ran over to the elevator and looked up to see the elevator was stationery he then looked back to Emma who was banging on the glass in frustration as Harry and the other two scientists began an override to get into the lab. The guard was helping Johnny get back into his bed for he had collapsed.

"Great were stuck down here now" Patrick frowned and walked over to were Harry was standing.

"There's an emergency maintenance access ladder leading up to the barracks" Harry turned to Patrick he was sweating "This is all my fault I should have listened to Alec he warned me" Harry stood looking at Patrick.

"Don't be blaming yourself Harry we all make mistakes but we have to correct those mistakes one way or another" Patrick placed his hand on Harry's shoulder and that gave Harry some comfort for the time being.

Harry pointed behind Patrick who turned and noticed an access ladder by the elevator it was against the wall. Patrick smiled and walked into the medical lab there was the guard who was helping Johnny into the bed and there were two other soldiers lying in bed they seemed to be unconscious.

"Hey you help Johnny up were leaving" Patrick looked over to the guard who nodded he then looked to the other patients and sighed.

The guard helped Johnny out of the room and out to the ladder as Patrick walked over to Harry.

"Ill stay down here with the patients you get out of here with the two scientists we cant afford to move the patients they may die but Johnny is ok to move" Patrick nodded to Harry who didn't like this.

"No Patrick this is my responsibility I am staying here we need to get into the lab" Patrick frowned and his eye became cold.

"Harry just go will you I'll be ok the rescue recovery team will be here shortly but we can't wait here in case that thing comes back now get up that ladder before I pull rank" Harry nodded as he walked to the ladder with the other two scientists.

Harry turned and frowned to Patrick who sealed himself in the medical room along with the patients and held his pistol tightly. Harry urged his two science personal up the ladder as the guard carried Johnny on his back for he was a big man and Harry came behind him last. The ladder went up into an enclosed tunnel as it became dark only faint lights could be seen above them and the exit wasn't too far. As they came half way a strange noise could be heard Harry looked down and felt a gush of wind sweep up through the tunnel, he began to sweat even more now as he climbed quicker pushing the guard who frowned at him. The first science officer in front noticed to his right a small air vent it was smashed to pieces and he could see a dark figure in the shaft and could hear a strange noise coming from it.

"What's the hold up?" the guard yelled up to the front men.

The front man didn't respond he was shaking as the guard looked up in confusion, the man was making a weird noise as he noticed the second science officer look down to him but his face was covered with a tentacle of some sort.

"Shit" the guard quickly pulled his pistol out nearly dropping Johnny as he fired up at the tentacle which had come from the air vent as the two science officers were being over taken by the thing.

"What the hell's going on?" Harry couldn't see a thing only gun shots and flashing lights.

The guard had wounded the tentacle which pulled the first science officer into the vent as it crushed his body. Suddenly the second science officer fell falling past the guard who swung to his right, the body fell right past Harry who tried to catch him thinking he could save the poor man who was changing into the thing. Harry looked down in horror to see the man began to change his appearance became more alien as the thing began to climb up after the men.

"Shit its coming, go!" Harry edged the guard up.

The guard climbed at tremendous pace as they looked up to see a flash light blind there vision as voices could be heard. The guard pulled himself also helped by Alec and two other soldiers. Harry was also pulled out just as the thing almost got to him, Alec quickly shut the hatch locking the thing out.

"What in gods name was that?" Alec looked to Harry who was panting and sweating terribly "Jim can you tell me what's going on?" Alec looked to Jim who placed Johnny to the ground he was also panting.

"I don't know there was two science officers above me suddenly they began to change, it has something to do with that thing in the medical lab that escaped" Jim looked up at Alec who looked to the ground and was in deep thought.

"Jack warned us, we have him under guard for the time being he managed to escape again but we got him at the elevator shaft along with the General" Harry didn't say a word but was sitting in silence.


End file.
